anybody ain't pay for shit of delinquent
by Azura Eve
Summary: (PURE) Sia-sia karena berapa kalipun diulang, hasilnya akan tetap sama jika mereka bertemu. Sebab, bertemu sama saja dengan mengenal; dan mengenal bisa menumbuhkan peduli yang besar. Seung Kyu peduli pada Jae Ha yang hanya memedulikan Sung Hyuk. (SUNGJAESEUNG/SUNG HYUK x JAE HA x SEUNG KYU/Slash/Ficlet/AR/Completed)


disclaimer: pure © dakkang  
pairing: sungjaeseung (sungkyu/jaeha/seungkyu)  
length/rating: ficlet/pg-15  
genre(s): tragedy, hurt/comfort, implied romance  
tag(s): AR; modified-canon; heavy-theme; language(!)

* * *

 **anybody ain't pay for shit of delinquent**

* * *

 **Seung Kyu**

Diberkati dengan rumah mewah, titel megah, dan semua orang di depannya yang menjadi ramah, Seung Kyu harusnya tidak boleh lebih serakah lagi dengan berharap Jae Ha akan menatapnya sebagai pangeran dalam dongeng rakyat Cinderella yang murah.

Awalnya dia memakai alasan bahwa sebagai Ketua Komite, bentuk perhatiannya pada Jae Ha merupakan cara mendekati bocah nakal itu supaya dia berhenti bikin onar dan mendengar nasehat guru tanpa bantahan.

Dia mengintil; paling pertama sampai setelah Jae Ha dihukum mengangkat ember di tangan atau berdiri di koridor. Sung Kyu juga menjadi tameng apabila Jae Ha mencari ribut dengan mematahkan seluruh dekorasi festival karena dia iseng dan tertarik pada kekacauan.

Dan itu semua dia lakukan sambil berpikir dia adalah sosok pahlawan.

Namun lama-lama dia berbohong. Pada dirinya, pada ibunya, pada (mantan) temannya, pada Sung Hyuk – yang membacanya seperti buku terbuka. Alasannya berada dekat dengan Jae Ha bukan karena dia ingin jadi pahlawan. Dia hanya ingin diperhatikan.

Dia ingin diperhatikan Jae Ha dan mengambilnya dari depan mata Sung Hyuk untuk membuat mereka setara. Sung Hyuk benci menjadi terpuruk, apalagi setelah kenyataan jika Yun Ah adalah bukti kekalahannya terhadap pemuda itu. Dia yang menyukai _mereka_ lebih dulu; jadi kenapa mereka justru menatap Sung Hyuk dan bukannya _dia_.

(Kekalahannya makin menjadi nyata setelah Jae Ha menepis tangannya dan terus berlari mengejar Sung Hyuk meskipun Seung Kyu kehabisan suara memanggil nama Jae Ha di belakangnya.)

* * *

 **Jae Ha**

Jae Ha itu simpel. Saking sederhana, orang-orang diijinkan memanggilnya begal bajingan bangsat kutu tahi pecundang kampret dungu keledai preman atau apapun sebutan kasar lain selama mereka menyukai itu. Lagipula dia tak pernah peduli bagaimana itu akan berpengaruh pada dirinya sepanjang dia bisa makan dan mendapatkan motor untuk main balapan.

Dia sudah lama kebal rasa sakit. Makanya, apa arti sebuah panggilan dibandingkan geletar sabuk yang menimpa kulit, setiap malam. Atau kutukan-kutukan yang diucap penuh amarah dari mulut ayahnya tentang kelahirannya yang membawa sial.

Memang benar, ibunya merat segera setelah dia bernapas. Tapi Jae Ha masih tak habis pikir, benarkah orangtuanya sebenci itu hingga dia ditinggal terpuruk sendirian. Sering Jae Ha berpikir lebih baik mati; karena semua penderitaan akan disudahi dan dia bisa tenang jadi tulang-belulang di bawah kaki orang. Sebab melihat semuanya terulang, hari demi hari, tak menjamin untuk membuat dirinya tetap waras. Ibu tirinya tak ada beda; cuma jalang pengisap uang. Adik tirinya acuh tak acuh; sepanjang dia bisa dapat uang saku, dia cukup bersandiwara bahwa rumah yang ditempatinya penuh oleh kehangatan keluarga.

Ketika Jae Ha nyaris sampai batasnya, Sung Hyuk menuntun dia keluar gulita – tidak menarik tangannya dengan lembut, tapi mendorong punggungnya mencapai permukaan.

Oleh karena itu, saat Sung Hyuk memberondongnya dengan pernyataan cinta yang melelehkan hati, Jae Ha tidak bisa membalas serupa. Alih-alih, dia tersaruk, terjatuh, tapi tetap berusaha bangkit menyamakan langkah dengan Sung Hyuk agar mereka bisa bersisian. Meskipun jauh, itu hanya masalah apakah dia akan melakukannya, atau tidak sama sekali.

Dan Jae Ha memang bebal karena dia terus berlari.

(Setelah semua, Seung Kyu adalah saudara kandungnya dan Jae Ha menolak untuk mencintai adiknya sendiri.)

* * *

 **Sung Hyuk**

Tidak secepat satu hari Sung Hyuk menyadari kehadirannya. Jae Ha hanya bangsat pengacau hari yang jika diladeni akan melahirkan bencana baru. Lagipula, dia berasal dari kasta rendahan; penjilat sepatu orang-orang. Berbeda dengan dia yang lahir dengan darah sempurna. Semenjak dia cuma menghargai diri sendiri, Sung Hyuk menilai semua orang sebagai sampah.

Jae Ha memulai dengan meludah di kepalanya; cari ribut dan nyaris membuat Sung Hyuk memecahkan batok kepalanya; melamar sebagai pekerja paruh waktu di tempat Sung Hyuk bekerja; ciuman singkat di gimnasium; hingga beberapa peristiwa balas-membalas yang tak terhitung jumlahnya.

Sung Hyuk punya satu cela: yaitu dia lahir dari rahim wanita jelata. Seseorang yang dipanggilnya ibu selama ini benar sayang padanya, tapi dia tak lebih dari orang yang mengenakan topeng. Sung Hyuk tercemar, dan dia tidak bisa menerima gagasan tersebut demi apapun. Jae Ha sudah tahu faktanya, tapi setelah beberapa hari setelah Sung Hyuk membongkar jati diri, Jae Ha ketus menolak pergi dan tetap tinggal di sana – selain untuk alasan bahwa dia sudah tak punya rumah untuk berpulang.

(Dia merasakan arti memiliki dengan kehadiran Jae Ha dan mulai memandang bahwa meskipun keledai ini berasal dari kasta terbawah, dia bisa memberikan secuil pengecualian.)

* * *

 **(... after effect)**

Penyesalan tak pernah hadir lebih dulu; karenanya manusia hanya bisa meratap setelah semua usai dan berharap untuk sebuah pengulangan yang sia-sia.

Sia-sia karena berapa kalipun diulang, hasilnya akan tetap sama jika mereka bertemu. Sebab, bertemu sama saja dengan mengenal; dan mengenal bisa menumbuhkan peduli yang besar. Seung Kyu peduli pada Jae Ha yang peduli Sung Hyuk.

Lima tahun setelah huru-hara, Sung Hyuk berencana menyabet gelar MBA selagi Seung Kyu mengajaknya bincang sebagai kawan lama. Yang pertama kali dia tanyakan ialah keberadaan si keledai dungu—Jae Ha, yang beberapa tahun ke belakang pernah serumah dan membuatnya susah; karena dia sudah merelakan Jae Ha jadi milik Seung Kyu kalau-kalau pemuda itu tidak suka dengannya yang lari ke negeri orang tiba-tiba. Seung Kyu tercenung, beberapa menit, sebelum meletakkan ponsel penuh goresan seolah berkata bahwa jawabannya ada di sana.

* * *

 **(nevertheless ...)**

Pertemuan itu seharusnya tidak pernah terjadi, sebab di akhir, mereka sama-sama tahu ada hati yang disakiti.

Bukan satu, bukan juga dua, tapi tiga—

Seung Kyu telat (atau dia terlalu cinta hingga taraf gila makanya dia melepaskan) Jae Ha membuat taruhan balap hanya demi melindungi motor pemberian Sung Hyuk. Sung Hyuk pergi ke negeri orang dengan janji bahwa dia akan segera kembali, menjemput Jae Ha dan mereka bisa tinggal bersama lagi sebagai para dewasa yang memutuskan ikatan dengan masyarakat pecundang. Dan di lain pihak, Jae Ha merasa satu-satunya cara untuk terus mencintai Sung Hyuk—jika mereka memang tak bisa bertemu lagi—adalah dengan hancur bersama motor yang diberikan padanya, meledak jadi keping-keping tanpa harga, daripada dia harus hidup dengan kenangan dan kenyataan bahwa Sung Hyuk lenyap dari sisinya.

(Di laut yang Sung Hyuk pernah datangi bersama Jae Ha, tertanam janji yang terkubur bersama pasir dan ombak, selaju dengan rekaman terakhir dari ponsel yang dia belikan dulu:

 _Jae Ha._

 _Hmm?_

 _Kapan-kapan, mari kita pergi ke tempat yang jauh. Cukup kau dan aku._ )

* * *

 **fin.**

* * *

 **pure** keluaran taun 2005 tapi kenapa baru kutemuin asdfghjkl. ini manhwa rekomen, deh; plotline lumayan, art unyu – dark-theme, tapi dikemas humoris jadi gak menegangkan(?). bacanya rada ngingetin sama **yatamomo** or **totally captivated**. masuk rating r, tapi gak separah **let dai** uwu. lot thanks for read!

ps: sori judulnya provokatif hahah.  
pss: mind to leave some review? :D


End file.
